Talk:Spy 2.0/@comment-24751820-20160428002942
Limbo makes all the Moon Spy vaults trivially easy. I also bring a powerful single shot weapon like Lex Prime modded for Radiation and puncture to instantly kill Orokin Spectators. These are the fastest and safest methods of completion I have found for every vault. Let me know if you think you know a faster method for any of them. For the wall latch room, once you enter the room go through the portal into the past and activate the terminal (no hacking). Immediately reopen the portal you went through and go back to the present time. Walk through the door that just opened and either 1 shot the Orokin Spectator or ignore it. Rift Walk and slide jump to the platform between the two "rooms" filled with broken lasers. Ignore or 1 shot the Spectator, and jump again to the vine causing a hole in the wall across the room. go through the hole and jump to the platform where all the lasers are pointing at, then jump from there to an opening in the wall to the upper left of the giant electrified rubble. Drop into a small room with the broken console, and go through the portal to the right into the past. Hack the console. Entry to console hack should take less than a minute. For the theater-like room, Rift Walk immediately upon entering and go up the rubble to the left where the laser is sweeping across and go through the portal in that cave into the past. Immediately turn to the right and pass through the portal into the present. Turn around and walk through the door. 1 shot the Orokin Spectator, then jump to the platform it was guarding. 1 shot the Orokin Spectator ahead and jump to the rotating platform it was guarding, then jump to the rock platform ahead. 1 shot the Orokin Spectator then jump to the rotating platform it was guarding, then jump to the door ahead. Walk toward the right safety rails and look down, 1 shotting the Orokin Spectator below or ignoring it. Jump down to the floor below and pass through the portal behind you into the past. Head back to the top of the stairs and activate the pressure plate, immediately running and parkouring ahead through the doorway below, preferably avoiding the ice floor before the door blocking the console closes. Hack the console. Entry to console hack should take less than a minute, but depends on whether the rotating platforms throw off your parkouring. For vault C, head to the right and shoot the button above the doors, then walk through and pass through the portal into the past. Immediately hack the console in the room to open the doors, then walk through the doors and face left. Shoot the base of the chandelier hanging in front of the door across the room, causing it to crash to the ground. Turn around and reopen the portal you passed through and go through it to the present. Exit the room and go to where the chandelier fell in the past. The chandelier will have broken a hole in the ground in the present. Enter the hole and follow the path, eventually walking directly through a portal into the past. Walk straight forward through the door and activate the console in front of you (no hacking), causing the platform above to lower. Jump through the hole the platform left in the ceiling and face the door with the pressure plate in front of it. Once you step on the pressure plate, the doors will open. Immediately shoot the button that was behind the doors and then immediately cast Rift Walk. Parkour as quickly as possible through the lasers on the right and pass through the door that's falling then through the next room and through the second falling door. If you fail to make it through either door, there are portals you can use to get through this room. After passing through the second door, you will be at the musical memory puzzle. Complete this and a door will open, taking you straight to the console. Hack the console. Entry to console hack time will vary depending on whether you made it through the falling doors and how long the musical puzzle takes you. Once you get the hang of it, this path should take about a minute and a half to complete. If at any point in any puzzle an alarm is tripped, simply rush the rest of the path as quickly as possible, completely ignoring Orokin Spectators and using Rift Walk to ignore all lasers. Even tripping the alarms as soon as you enter the room, you should be able to get to and hack the console within the time limit.